Boink
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: The two of them have been dating for quite some time now, and Gilbert's wondering when the heck will they be intimate.  Germany is not amused.


**Yes. This is my first full-blown rated M-fic. Anyone turned off yet? No? All right…**

**/=+=/**

It had been about two months since Feliciano and Ludwig had officially established themselves as a couple. Everyone had seen it coming, and yet it took forever for them to say what they all knew. Sure, he didn't get it when they were at that restaurant _(god pray for that waiter)_. But all it took was a night walk in the park to say this. It all started with a light kiss on the cheek by Feliciano _(nothing that surprising)_ and ended with a light kiss on the lips by Ludwig _(it almost made Feli pass out in shock)_. But nevertheless, he ended up getting the man of his dreams. And he couldn't be happier. Yeah…couldn't be happier…

"Oi, West~!"

"_Oh geez…"_ During work, too? "What is it, Gilbert?"

"I just wanted to say hi and congrats! You're on a two month mark dating streak with Ita-chan out of all people!"

"…is that all you have to say?" He had to cover his face to hide the embarrassment.

"Nope! You having a date tonight, am I right? My awesome sources say that."

"…yes. And I would be very grateful if you leave us alone."

"Oh, no problem! I just have a question." He leaned forward. "Have you fucked him yet?"

…

…

…

…

…

_***SPEEEEEWWWWWWWW***_

"What? _**NO!**__**"**_

"No? Seriously?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "You two've been dating for two months. You can't even go to second base? _**Wow**_, you need help!"

"I-It's just that…" He looked away. "I-I…um…I haven't really brought it up with him."

"…why? He is your boyfriend. You have the privilege to figure out how long he is-"

"_**GILBERT!"**_

"All right, all right." He laughed. "Here, this is just in case you ever get lucky."

And that's when Ludwig was granted a bottle of lube and about three condoms. He stared back at him as Gilbert laughed and stepped backward with a wink and a salute.

"And I happen to know how long _you_ are."

"_**WHAT THE HELL, GILBERT? **__**WHAT THE HELL?**__**"**_

He buried it in his nightstand and prayed that he never saw it again.

**/=+=/**

The date was nothing big, nonetheless. Feliciano picked him up and brought him to a recently open Italian store down the street _(how Ludwig didn't know this, considering that they were still in Germany)_, after which they ate a simple plate of pasta and coated each other with tomato sauce. Ludwig couldn't help but laugh as he wiped the sauce from the smaller boy, wondering what he would taste like with tomato sauce-

_NO._

God curse his sexual tension.

"Ve~~~are you OK, Doitsu?"

"…yeah…just a little tired from today's work." He answered with a smile. "But I'll be fine."

"That's good." He smiled. "I was worried."

Ludwig couldn't help but blush as Feliciano ate and remarked on the taste of the meatballs. He was so cute, so simple, so…innocent. Maybe that's why he hadn't taken his virginity yet _(or unvirgin the olive oil, as Gilbert would joke)_. Would doing something like that change him forever? Would one night make Feliciano turn into Lovino? Or worse yet, Francis?

…

…

…

…

…

"A-are you all right?"

"_I'll be fine…"_

"B-but your skin is pale…"

"_I-I'll be fine…I was just remembering something."_ He looked up. _"Oh look. My wurst is here…"_

Feliciano watched as he instantly stabbed the poor thing and decided that he was going to try eating it without using a knife. The only problem was that it had been swimming in sauce for a while and yet it was almost impossible to rip through it with his teeth alone. By the time he was able to actually get a piece out, his chin was completely covered with sauce. He looked up and saw that Feliciano was staring at him with a rather surprised look on his face.

"…you OK?"

"…y-you have something on your chin."

"Um…right." He wiped his chin quickly. "Sorry. I was just traumatized by what happened earlier."

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know."

"Ve~?"

**/=+=/**

They had a rather quaint conversation as they headed home. Feliciano was talking about what happened when he visited his brother with Antonio with that usual giggle underneath his breath, making Ludwig smile at the way that he twirled with his hair as he talked about how his brother was chasing a Spaniard across the world with nothing more than a tomato and a pickaxe.

"Ve~~~he's always so mad all the time…" Feliciano sighed. "Why do you think he's like that?"

"He's your brother, so you should know." Ludwig blinked.

"But he's always so angry at me…I just want to help."

"I would try helping, but he doesn't like me either. It makes it harder."

"But at least he's accepting of you when I told him we were dating." Feliciano smiled.

"I think it's more of tolerating than anything else." He answered with a sigh.

The two of them finally reached Ludwig's home, and the Italian watched as Ludwig unlocked the door and escorted him inside. Feliciano chuckled as he locked the door behind him and turned back to the smiling, innocent Italian. Ludwig couldn't help but sigh as he reached out and caressed his face, making him coo in response.

And that's when it got weird.

All the German wanted to do was to feel his hair between his fingers. Instead, when he did so Feliciano froze and started shaking. Ludwig froze and leaned forward as the Italian started mumbling something under his ragged breaths that was making him extremely hard…for all the bad reasons.

"…Feli?"

"_D-Doitsu…Doitsu…"_

The moaning was driving him insane. What was making him like that? What the heck was going on? He tried thinking about it, but nothing mattered anymore. Five seconds later he had pinned his Italian to the wall and was kissing him passionately, caressing his hips as he dug deeper into his mouth. Surprisingly, Feliciano made no move to resist him. Instead, he moved one leg around Ludwig's waist and clung onto his jacket. He could feel something stick between the both of them, and he knew what that was. They quietly parted.

"…_are you sure about this?"_

"…_yes."_ Feliciano was still twitching as Ludwig lowered his other hand. _"Please…I need you…"_

Ludwig quickly locked his lips back onto him as they both blindly pushed into the bedroom. He was only aware of Feliciano fumbling at Ludwig's jacket as they passed the doorway. The minute they collapsed onto the bed, Feliciano was nearly naked but he still had the majority of his clothes on. A light blush was on the Italian's face as he was kissed on the forehead. There was barely enough restraint for him to pull away and dig out the condom and lube from his nightstand. Who knew that Gilbert knew what he was doing?

"Doitsu?"

"I'm just getting prepared…" He took off his jacket as he collapsed back onto the Italian. _"I don't want to hurt you…"_

"_You won't hurt me…"_ Feliciano smiled, cupping his face with his hands. _"I know you…you won't do anything that you know will hurt me…"_

"_You know me well."_

They continued to make out as Feliciano's boxers and Ludwig's pants finally threw themselves away. The German couldn't help but back up and see his Italian bathed in the blue moonlight, the red on his cheeks an extreme contrast. Whatever this feeling was, to think that he was the one giving it to him…

The first place to go was his neck. Yes, his neck. His head had been tilted to the side and was exposing it, ripe for the taking. He leaned forward and quietly kissed it, hearing the light moans echo from his lover's lips. Kisses slowly turned to tongue, and five seconds later Feliciano's hands were grabbing onto Ludwig's shoulders as he explored each small crevice of his skin.

The second place…his nipples. They were erect as he took a deep breath on them, begging to be taken. He leaned in and quietly took it in his mouth. The body underneath his fingertips shivered as he quietly sucked onto it, not listening to the begging to go faster. It was one…go to the other…yeah, isn't that what the manual said?

His fingers lightly trained the inside of his thighs as he kissed his stomach. Feliciano's moans were getting louder at that point, his legs moving slightly wider to allow him to come closer. Ludwig kept kissing it…kept feeling it…barely noting how Feliciano's hands had wrapped itself around Ludwig's shoulders and was holding onto him for dear life.

He lowered himself as he finally found Feliciano's cock. It was already hard, the foreplay allowing some precum to leak out. Ludwig tapped it once, feeling Feliciano twitch in pleasure. He couldn't help but grin and look back up at him as he licked the tip…slowly…agonizingly slow…and saw his face explode with pleasure. His back arched as he started moaning loudly, his hands holding on his head as he dipped further onto his member. The pleasure must've been overwhelming this boy, he thought. But he remembered why he was there. He dipped his fingers into the lube and placed one on the entrance, not making any move to push in. Instantly, he saw the younger man contract and twitch.

"…_Doitsu…Doitsu…put it in…please…"_

He obliged. It was only the fingertip…and then the first knuckle…and then the second knuckle…and then his entire finger was in. He was so tight, reasonable considering it was his first time. Thinking that he was in the clear, he slowly pushed in the second finger. There was a heightened gasp but nothing else out of the ordinary. The moans were making him harder, and he couldn't help but slowly push in the third finger. That was when he heard the yelp of pain. He stopped, seeing the Italian shake from his touch.

"_Are you all right?"_

"…_yes…the pain's going away…"_

The German smiled before he continued, thrusting in with his fingers as his tongue swirled around his cock. The entire time, the Italian was squirming and moaning from the pleasure, sinking deep into it like he was tied to the bed _(hm…)_. His fingers stopped thrusting and began to curl just as he started dipping faster and deeper. His middle finger brushed over something small, making Feliciano cry out and curl his grip on his head.

He was getting harder the more he did this, rubbing his prostate and taking all of him in. He could only imagine how much pleasure that he was going through right now. Almost an eternity passed by before he heard a loud cry and felt Feliciano's body tighten around his finger before trying to swallow his lover's release. He gagged and backed up, trying hard to swallow what he could as he moved up to Feliciano's head, seeing his eyes waver between open and closed.

"_Feliciano…?"_ His voice was hoarse.

While he waited for him to recover, he reached for the lube again and rubbed a bit of them onto his already hard member, sticking out proudly like the German it was. He looked up and stared at him for a few minutes before he leaned up and licked off a few things from his chin, making Ludwig blush in surprise.

"_Ve~~~it almost looks like the wurst back at the restaurant."_ He responded with a giggle.

"_Yeah…wurst."_ He had to hear that at this moment. He reached out and caressed his face. _"Do…do you want to continue?"_

"…_yeah…I'm ready…"_ He felt his lover's legs straddle his hips, shivering at the feeling of his cock on his own. He looked down at it. _"…um…is that you?"_

"_All me."_ He laughed. _"And it's all right if you want to stop…"_

"_It's fine…it's fine."_ He kissed him lightly. _"Please don't worry about me…"_

Ludwig caressed his face again, tangling his curl between his two fingers and hearing the quiet moan of pleasure escaping his lips. He started kissing his ears as he finally started entering him, feeling just how tight he was and just how sexy his sounds were. The temptation to continue was killing him, but he was forcing himself to not move at all. Instead, he continued to kiss his ear before twirling his tongue around Feliciano's curl. His cock was throbbing in need inside the Italian, causing his lover to loop his arms around his shoulders.

"_Move…please…!"_

At first it didn't feel like he was moving, his tongue still harassing that one weak spot. But suddenly he saw Ludwig's hips slowly move back and thrust into him, a wave of pleasure and pain throbbing around him. His body shivered as he continued to feel all of his German lover push deep into his body and rub his prostate with enough force to clear his mind and let him swim in pleasure. Any attempt to say anything would quickly be taken away and replaced by either a long groan or a desperate attempt to take in as much air as he could.

Nonetheless, his failing attempts were turning him on even more. Ludwig was getting faster, caressing and kissing and licking any piece of skin that could make Feliciano shiver again. He had a strange taste of cantaloupe and strawberries on his skin, and the more that he tried to taste the tighter Feliciano's grip was.

"_Feliciano…I…I'm getting close…"_ He was thrusting faster.

"_Ah…ah…you're…so…big…! Keep going, keep going, keep goi- AH!"_

His grip encased Feliciano's member and started pumping him quickly, hearing just what he wanted to hear. Feliciano's arms flopped helplessly down to Ludwig's wrists and he started gripping them for dear might as more cries of pleasure erupted out of his lips. He had to go faster. Feliciano deserved it.

The Italian's grip tightened as he came, tightening his entire body around his cock. He kept crying out Ludwig's name during all the waves of orgasm, more than enough to push him over the edge and come deep into the younger man's body. He lost all thoughts after he went over the edge, but when he came back to his senses Feliciano's body was clinging onto him for dear life as it calmed itself down to normal senses. The both of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Ludwig was the first person to regain his energy to move up.

"_Are you all right…?"_

"_Hm?"_ Feliciano looked down and smiled. _"Ve~~~I'm all right. Satisfied, I guess…"_

That smile…that innocent smile…seeing it again made Ludwig's heart and mind flutter in relief. Whatever notion he had of completely destroying who he was after this moment was now nonexistent, then again they didn't make sense in the first place. He gave him a light kiss before flopping to his side, feeling the Italian's hand tap his stomach before curling next to him.

"…_you're warm."_ Feliciano cuddled.

"_Yeah…"_ Ludwig wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his forehead. _"I'm glad I didn't hurt you…"_

"_I told you. You would never hurt me."_ He laughed.

He couldn't help but laugh with him before seeing that the Italian had fallen asleep. Ludwig couldn't help but laugh as he allowed himself to drift off as well, feeling his breath on his skin. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**/= [MEANWHILE…] =/**

"_See, Kiku? Told ya that hiding in the closet was going to help~!"_

"_**Impressive, Gilbert. I'm aware that you had a camera?"**_

"_Hell yeah I did. It'd be unawesome if I didn't."_

"_**All right then…we have to regroup. Can you leave?"**_

"…_um…yeah, problem."_

**/=+=/**

**Turned off now? No? All right…**


End file.
